


Pool Party!

by ArcticBanana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticBanana/pseuds/ArcticBanana
Summary: The pathfinders and their squadmates have a party to celebrate the defeat of the Archon.





	Pool Party!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by three people, including me, as part of a game at a birthday party and then edited together to best fit my writing style, which is why it's so short.
> 
> It's also my first AO3 exclusive. Bask in the fact that my fanfiction.net followers don't get to see this one!

If anyone had asked Scott this morning what the sentence was that he least expected to ever have to utter that day, “Peebee, don’t drink the pool water! I just yelled at Drack for peeing in it!” probably would have been it. Yet as he lounged beneath the artificial sun lamp borrowed from some generous angarans at the edge of the indoor pool, he somehow found himself having to say it.

There was a splash. Beforehand someone had shouted “Cannonball!” It might have been that kid on Avitus’ squad, the one who couldn’t hit the ground if he fell off of a cliff but made up for his lack of firearm experience with being an expert engineer. The gaping hole someone had popped in the inflatable thresher maw was patched up and Abominus the Inflatable, as they had dubbed him, once again found himself inside the water amidst a spontaneous game of beach volleyball and a pool noodle fight.

The Tempest’s resident pyjak paddled by, his tail swishing back and forth with the current, and Scott was caught by surprise when Vetra leaned over the side and grabbed the hose, which she used to spray him in the face.

“Who wants cocktails?” Vederia asked as she and Cora both arrived with several bags of alcohol. They both placed them on the table that had been pushed up next to the pool, which was serving as a makeshift swim-up bar.

“I do!” half the party goers shouted.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Avitus added.

“No, Sid. You get juice,” Vetra interrupted.

“Aww...you never let me do anything fun,” she replied.

“I invited you to a pool party!” her sister pointed out.

About five gallons worth of water spilled over the side of the inflatable pool into the growing puddle all over the floor around them when Scott leaned against the side towards the table. “Oops...” he said when he noticed it.

Peebee popped out of the water in full snorkeling gear. “Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s not like you can’t cause anymore water damage to the floor than there already is, right?”

Hayjer popped out of the water next to her, catching the pyjak on his head. “She has a point,” he pointed out before disappearing back under the water.

“It sure was nice of Tann to let us celebrate defeating the Archon by having a pool party in his office,” Scott sighed contentedly.

“Yep,” Avitus agreed. “I just can’t wait until he finds out.”

The door opened and Kandros emerged into the room, following a mysterious hose that led from a bathroom, down the hall, and through the door, and the suspicious puddle of water that leaked out into the hallway, noted that there was a waterfall running down the stairs where one did not exist before, and came upstairs to find the source. Everyone turned to look at him and the loud music that someone was playing suddenly paused when they noticed him standing there.

“I’ve had a long day. Move over,” Kandros said before jumping in with them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tann's lifespan decreased by three weeks that day when he returned to his office from his meeting with Kesh to find his office flooded and Kandros diving off his desk into an inflatable kiddie pool to the tune of two people beating each other with pool noodles and loud techno music.


End file.
